Draamiioonee
by if my life were a dream
Summary: He tries to make ker fall in love for him but he is the one wjo falls in love for her... Semi happy ending. Ron have an accident in the end.


When the door closed, she knew that it was locked.

Now she should find a way out of this dirty bathroom.

She tried the door.

Locked. She knew it.

She searched for his wand.

Missing. She forgot her in his room.

She walked to the window.

It has bars, but they are so old that I might be able to break them. – She said to herself while she tried to break the bars.

Clank! She heard when the bars broke.

She passed her body thru the tiny window and finally was able to get out of the store's bathroom.

-That bastard is going to see what happens when he messes whit Hermione Granger! I'm going to curse him for the rest of his life! He is not going to be able to sleep until the end of his days! – She cursed. – You better run Draco Malfoy! Because when I find my wand you are going to have the biggest head in this world! – She was saying to herself while she was walking to Hogwarts. It passed 1 hour since they've closed the gates. She hoped to find McGonagall but it was Snape who was expecting her.

He tried a smile. It seemed that he was in pain.

-Well, well. Look who's trying to steal Potter's attention! Miss Granger, if you want to be famous like Potter instead of being just his secretary you should ask him for some advice, perhaps a flying car won't be enough this time.

-No! That's not it! It was Malfoy's fault! He closed the bathroom door while I was there! I was trapped inside!

-I know that you are son of muggles but you shouldn't forget that you have magic that you can use.

-But I've forgot my wand in my bedroom! – She replied, with unconfident voice. – It's Malfoy's fault not mine!

-Do you have any proof? – He asked. – I thought so. Twenty points short to Griffindor. And you're grounded for the rest of the month. You'll have to clean all Slitherin's trophies from the trophies room. Now go to your room. You'll find some food in your desk.

-At least you just have to clean Slitherin's trophies. – Tried Ron.

-Yea! Imagine if you have to clean all Griffindor's trophies! It would take the whole year to do it. – Said Harry.

-Yes. But it was Malfoy's fault! Next time I meet him I'm not going to punch him in the face! I'm going to kick him in the…

-Ok! We got it! – Said Ron a little nervous. – I'm going to sleep. 'Night. – And he went to his room and Harry followed him.

Hermione couldn't sleep so she went to the library. She hated to breake the rules but she was still pissed off because of Malfoy that she needed to calm down. And the only place that could calm her down was the library.

She performed a little invisibility spell and escaped Filtch's cat.

"This is kind of fun" she tough when she saw filch looking directly at her and not seeing anything. "I should do this more often. No wander Harry likes it".

She turned the corner and she saw Malfoy. "This is an excellent opportunity to revenge!" she tough while thinking in the best way to take his revenge.

She moved her wand and suddenly Malfoy stopped moving. She moved his wand again and 4 pans showed up and started making a lot of noise until McGonagall showed up. Then Malfoy start moving and the pans vanished.

-Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing here at this hour of the night? – She asked. When Malfoy opened his mouth se interrupted it. – Twenty points short to Slitherin! And you're grounded! – Hermione jumped and performed a little dance. – You'll have to clean Griffindor's trophies until the end of the month. Miss Granger is cleaning Slitherin's so it's fair enough somebody cleans Griffindor's trophies. – Hermione stoped dancing and fell to the ground in a non graceful way. – Now go to sleep!

"What? No way! I wanted some revenge! Now I'll have to be grounded along with Malfoy to the end of the month! The spell definitely turned against the wizard" she tough while she was walking towards Griffindor's room. She decided not to go to the library.

And clean that one until it shine mudblood! – Malfoy screamed do Hermione. – That one is my victory against Potter!

-If you don't shut up your mouth I'm going to hit you with this damn trophie!

That shushed him up. Hermione had the feeling that he didn't forgot that punch yet.

One hour later.

-So? Did you knew that Padma, or Patty, or Penny, or whatever is in love for Weasley?

"I swear some day (a very close one) I'm going to stick this trophy in his mouth!" Hermione tough.

-And? I have nothing to do whit them. Nothing. They could be kissing in front of me that I wouldn't mind.

-Yea shore. Everybody knows you got a crush on him! That's too bad. I always tough that you had a better brain.

-Is that a compliment Malfoy? My, my! That doesn't seem like you at all! – She provoked.

-I realize you're not that bad for a mudblood. – He said, but in fact he was tinking "If I make her fall in love for me, little Weasley will be heartbroken. She's so stupid. She's tho only one that haven't noticed he only have eyes for her". – I want to know you better before jump into conclusions. – He approached her and touched his cheek. – you know. You're turning to be very beautiful. – his stomach was not revolving. "I might have some fun with this anyway. This doesn't have to be completely unpleasant. And I'll break his heart after make sure Weasley doesn't want her anymore"

I… I… - she looked to the watch – I have to go! – and she runned away. "What was that? What the hell happened in there? Is Malfoy being nice? Or was he just making fun of me?" she touched his cheek "He have such green eyes" she couldn't stop herself from thinking that "What are you thinking? You hate him! Is a jerk! Is a total idiot! A coward! A… a… weasel!" she was saying to herself while she was running to dinner.

In the trophy room Malfoy smiled.


End file.
